


What am I to You?

by deuthie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Challenge: Crack Pairing Celebration, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dom Kim Mingyu, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Top Kim Mingyu, sex scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuthie/pseuds/deuthie
Summary: "Sebenarnya apa aku bagimu?"





	What am I to You?

"Gyu lepaskan, ini sakit !"

Kedua pergelangan Taehyung di cengkeram dengan kuat. Pakaiannya sudah terlucuti sejak mereka bertengkar di ruang tamu tadi. Sementara di atasnya—sang adik mengulas senyum tipis sambil menindih tubuh yang berukuran tidak lebih besar darinya itu.

Awalnya Mingyu ingin mengikat Taehyung dan menalikannya pada kepala ranjang. Tapi dia masih mentolerir karena Taehyung bukan tipe pemberontak dan cenderung patuh pada dominannya. Kim Mingyu bukanlah seseorang yang menyimpang dalam urusan seks. Mungkin dalam urusan pemilihan pasangan dia memang menyimpang, apalagi sampai menyetubuhi kakaknya sendiri. Namun dia tidak sampai menggunakan alat untuk menyiksa submisif-nya. Menurutnya itu terlalu kejam dan sangat disayangkan, mengingat dia tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan ketika orang yang berada di bawah kuasanya menikmati segala perlakuan darinya—semisal mencengkeram erat kain sprei atau meremat bisepnya yang berkontraksi.

Dengan sengaja Mingyu menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada bagian Taehyung yang paling sensitif—mengendusi lekukan lehernya untuk menghirup habis aroma tubuh yang selalu berhasil memikatnya. Gigi dan lidahnya mulai saling bekerja sama membentuk tiga tanda di sepanjang garis lehernya. Sementara Taehyung terus saja menggeliat tidak nyaman karena tak memiliki kuasa penuh untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

Mingyu kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Taehyung. Kepala Taehyung sedikit maju, ingin menciumnya. Namun Mingyu sengaja menjauhkan diri, ingin membuatnya tersiksa.

"Ahh, ke-kenapa?"

Keningnya berkerut membentuk lipatan samar. Taehyung bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat dirinya diabaikan. Mingyu tersenyum menyeringai menunjukkan dua gigi taring khas miliknya yang tajam seperti vampir. Tatapannya beralih pada bagian lain dari Taehyung yang sudah terangsang—menatap penuh intens pada pucuk dadanya. Kakaknya memang sangat cepat bereaksi saat mereka melakukan foreplay, jadi jangan salah sangka jika saat ini tingkat gairah Taehyung sudah di atas rata-rata.

Sembari menatapnya lekat, Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengulum tonjolan pada dada Taehyung. Gerakannya amat lamban, membuat yang lebih tua merengek frustasi.

"Mingyu—akh jangan seperti ini, please."

Gerakannya terhenti kemudian dia menatap datar pada Taehyung yang terus saja melayangkan protes. Tidak, dia tidak mau menuruti kemauan kakaknya. Lelaki itu mengabaikannya dan justru menggigit pucuk dada Taehyung terlalu keras hingga akhirnya jadi meninggalkan goresan luka dan berdarah.

"AHH—Gyu sakiiiiittt !!!"

Jeritan Taehyung menggema di dalam kamar. Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk indahnya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat-erat seraya menahan sakit. Ia hanya mampu menggerakan jari-jarinya saat tangannya masih tercekal begitu kuat.

Lidah Mingyu terjulur membelai luka itu. Rasa perih, nyeri dan panas bercampur aduk menjadi satu menerjang seluruh reseptor tubuhnya. Taehyung tahu kalau ini semua belum seberapa. 

Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Taehyung tetap menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Mingyu selanjutnya. Sementara Mingyu sendiri sudah menyadari kejantanan sang kakak yang ereksi. Mingyu mengabaikannya dan menggigit paha dalamnya. Taehyung kembali memekik tetapi suaranya tidak sekeras yang pertama.

Mingyu menjauhkan diri saat Taehyung hendak memajukan pinggulnya. Walau dia jadi terlihat munafik karena sebenarnya dia juga menginginkannya. Tapi dia harus menahan hasrat yang sudah menggebu-gebu dan menjadi egois. Biasanya dia dengan senang hati akan memanjakan kakaknya. Sayangnya malam ini Mingyu sedikit berbeda. Dia kembali tersenyum menyeringai ketika mendapati ekspresi Taehyung yang berkerut antisipasi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Plak

 

 

"Angh! G-gyu!"

Satu tamparan pada bokong Taehyung diberikan cukup keras. Panas dan pasti akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Dia benar-benar terkejut saat adiknya memperlakukan dengan kasar.

"Buka yang lebar!" sentaknya dengan tatapan nyalang.

Taehyung menurut dan melakukan apa yang diminta. Rona merah menjalar dari pipi hingga ke telinganya. Dia sudah sangat malu dengan kondisi telanjang bulat dan kaki yang terbuka sementara Mingyu sendiri masih berpakaian lengkap. 

"Tidak perlu persiapan ya hyung?" ujarnya seraya memastikan. Jakun Taehyung terlihat bergerak naik-turun. Mingyu menempatkan diri dengan tepat di antara kedua kaki Taehyung. Satu persatu dia mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Menampilkan bahu tegapnya dan otot perut yang kencang. Taehyung benar-benar menantikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tapi Mingyu terlalu mengulur waktu dan Taehyung benar-benar sudah tersiksa saat adik yang terpaut usia dua tahun itu hanya menggesekkan miliknya di depan organ intimnya.

"Gyu, please cepatlah!"

"Sudah tidak sabar rupanya, hm?"

Tubuh Taehyung terlonjak saat Mingyu menghentaknya dengan kasar. Separuh bagian miliknya terbungkus sempurna di dalam Taehyung. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar pada bokongnya. Mingyu tidak pernah sekasar ini. Taehyung menangis lagi. Tapi dia diam, tidak mengeluh kesakitan, hanya meremat kain sprei di bawahnya sampai kusut.

Dan Mingyu tidak sekalipun memberikan sedikit waktu bagi Taehyung untuk membiasakan diri. Dia langsung bergerak dengan cepat dan kuat. Hujaman demi hujaman dia berikan, begitu dalam hingga Taehyung hanya merasakan sakit. Namun saat Mingyu menyentuh bagian terdalam dari dirinya, Taehyung melihat banyak kerlipan bintang sampai kepalanya pening.

Desahan dari Taehyung dan decitan ranjang kayu saling mengejar satu sama lain, mengisi kesunyian kamar yang didominasi warna putih dan biru itu. Suaranya jatuh dan semakin serak, sebentar lagi mungkin akan hilang.

Tangan Mingyu yang semula mencengkeram erat betis Taehyung kini berpindah pada ranjang yang empuk untuk menyangga tubuh besarnya. Sebisa mungkin tak ingin menindih Taehyung yang terlihat ringkih. Giginya terkatup rapat, dia merasakan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan saat Taehyung menjepitnya begitu kuat.

"Ahh hyung, why you are damn so tight," bisik Mingyu di depan wajah Taehyung. Sedari tadi mata Taehyung terus terpejam. Mingyu tidak menginginkannya. Untuk itu dia mengusap kelopak mata kakaknya dengan lembut hingga matanya terbuka perlahan. Keduanya saling bertatapan, begitu dekat, dengan Mingyu yang masih tetap bergerak dinamis. Nafas Taehyung terputus-putus seiring hujaman yang diterimanya. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah Mingyu. Sang adik tersenyum dan mencium kakaknya.

Taehyung menantikan ini sejak lama. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakannya. Mingyu membiarkan Taehyung mendominasi dalam ciuman kali ini. Bibir bawahnya terus bergerak sesuka hati—tidak terarah. Lidahnya membelai labia tipis Mingyu. Taehyung menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Gyu, m-ahh—" Ucapannya terpotong saat Mingyu kembali menciumnya. Dia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Taehyung.

Ciuman kedua jauh lebih berantakan, menuntut Taehyung untuk terus membuka celah bibirnya. Membiarkan Mingyu masuk ke dalam untuk menyentuh semuanya penuh nafsu.

"Cum with me, hyung." 

Gerakan Mingyu semakin cepat saat dirasakan denyutan kuat pada kejantanannya. Demikian juga dengan Taehyung, tangannya meremat punggung atletis Mingyu dan kedua kakinya melingkar pada pinggulnya. Taehyung selalu takjub pada adiknya yang luar biasa di atas ranjang. Dulu Kim Mingyu hanya seorang anak kecil cengeng yang selalu jatuh dari sepedanya. Tapi kini dia sudah tumbuh dewasa menjadi remaja tampan dan mampu mendominasinya.

Pekikan keras dari Taehyung terdengar diiringi pelepasan pertamanya pada malam ini. Tak lama berselang Mingyu pun menyusul menumpahkan ejakulasinya di dalam Taehyung. Mereka berdua seperti kekurangan pasokan oksigen dan kini sibuk mengatur nafas masing-masing.   
Perlahan Mingyu menarik diri dan menghadiahi kecupan manis pada kening Taehyung setelah menyugarkan poninya yang basah. Taehyung berdeham sejenak untuk meredakan serak di tenggorokan selagi menikmati after sexnya.

"Kau boleh berkencan dengan siapa saja hyung, tapi tidak dengan si Jeon itu."

Taehyung yang sudah lemas harus kembali dikejutkan dengan pernyataan Mingyu yang kembali mengungkit masalah sebelum dirinya ditarik ke ranjang secara paksa. Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya—suatu kebiasaan yang muncul ketika dia mulai resah. Dia hanya tidak ingin kalau adiknya ini salah paham.

"Tapi, Jungkook itu baik."

Mingyu bersikeras menyanggah pernyataan itu. "Tidak, dia itu lelaki brengsek, hyung. Seluruh keturunan Jeon memang diciptakan menjadi seseorang yang brengsek."

"Apa ini karena—"

"Ssstt—"

Mingyu menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan celah bibir Taehyung.

"Jangan sebut dia lagi, kumohon." Tatapannya menjadi sendu dan semakin rapuh.

Taehyung berkedip ringan. Tiba-tiba Mingyu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi. Kembali datang sambil membawa handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahi air hangat.

Mingyu membersihkan tubuh Taehyung dengan lembut, terutama bagian bawah perutnya yang sedikit kotor, juga cairan miliknya yang mengalir dari kedua paha Taehyung.

"Sshh," Taehyung mendesis saat Mingyu mengusap luka lecet di dadanya.

"Maaf," gumamnya pelan. Dia menarik Taehyung supaya duduk lalu memakaikan atasan piyama yang sedikit kebesaran. Taehyung yang sudah mengantuk hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Mingyu saat dia sibuk mengancingkan piyama. Mingyu memang biasa memakaikan baju pada Taehyung usai bercinta karena Taehyung paling tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Mingyu hanya tidak mau kalau keesokan harinya Taehyung jadi pilek karena semalaman tidur dalam keadaan tanpa memakai baju.

Pelukan Mingyu di belakangnya membuat mata Taehyung terasa berat. Namun dia masih belum sepenuhnya tertidur karena merasakan jemari Mingyu yang masih mengusap-usap lengan dan perutnya.

"Jangan dekati dia lagi, mengerti?"

"Hmm," gumamnya pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa menolak keinginan adik yang sangat dia sayangi. Dia bersyukur karena selama ini Mingyu tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam seperti membuat onar di sekolah atau bergantung pada obat-obatan seperti kebanyakan anak sebayanya. Hanya satu masalah dalam dirinya—yaitu melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Semuanya berawal dari ketertarikan masing-masing. Dulu Mingyu sempat berubah setelah dia menyukai seseorang. Sayangnya dia dicampakkan oleh lelaki itu. Keadaannya benar-benar terpuruk dan tak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya lagi selain Kim Taehyung. Orangtua mereka bercerai setahun yang lalu, dengan ibu mereka yang mendapat hak asuh keduanya. Saat ibu mereka mulai punya kekasih baru lagi, yang dimiliki Mingyu hanya Taehyung seorang. Dan itu mungkin yang membuat Mingyu jadi sangat bergantung pada Taehyung.

Setelah bergelung dengan pikiran masing-masing, Taehyung yang lebih dulu terlelap. Mingyu masih terjaga dan belum bergerak sejengkal pun dari posisinya. Masih memeluk figur mungil sang kakak dari belakang. Dia mencium tengkuk Taehyung dan berbisik lirih.

"Aku tahu kalau aku egois. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan kau berkencan dengan siapapun, hyung. Just stay here with me."


End file.
